


'Double Agent' Part 3 of 4

by Ellie_S219 (orphan_account)



Series: What Happens in Hell [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Crowley is going to help the Winchesters find the last two horsemen, with a few conditions of course.





	

"So, are you still gonna help us find Pestilence?" Dean asked as everyone sat down in the blood coated room. 

"Of course, but I need a favor," Crowley said looking around, "I need you to call down your angel."

"Why?"

"Look, do you want my help or not?"

"Fine. Ellie, call Cas."

Elizabeth looked at her dad and rolled her eyes. "DAD!" She shouted towards the ceiling. 

Cas showed up immediately with fear in his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Dean wanted to talk to you." Ellie said smiling. 

Cas' head tilted and he turned to Dean, "What's going on?"

Crowley held up a paper that looked ancient, "My terms," He said letting the paper unroll and hit the ground, "I need you, Moose, Squirrel, and the platypus to sign."

Dean quickly turned to Crowley, "Why the hell do you need all of us to sign?"

Crowley shrugged, "If you insist only one of you can sign, but the extra signatures are for your own benefit."

Sam, Gabe, Dean, and Cas all walked up, and Dean stood in front, "What are the terms?"

"You really don't have time to be asking Squirrel."

"Well, I'm not signing until you tell me. At the least, what are you getting outta this?"

Ellie stepped towards them, "Can't you guys just trust him?"

"No."

"Fine, I'm gonna go see if they have any more pie." She smirked walking down the hallway. 

Once she left Crowley smiled, "A blessing, that's all I want."

Dean glared at him, "What? That's all you want?" Crowley nodded.

Cas smiled and stepped in front of Dean, "Where do I sign?"

"Page two on the left."

Dean was shocked and he tried to stop Cas but failed, "What the hell are you doing?"

Cas smiled, "What? She likes him, and either why he's still going to have to ask her."

Dean still didn't understand, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"He is asking for a blessing from us to ask Ellie to marry him, at least that's what I'm assuming."

When Dean glared at him Crowley responded, "I'm not gonna ask her right away, just wanted to get the blessing while I still have a threat to make." 

"No."

"What?"

"There's no way that I'm signing that damn thing."

"Fine, at least sign the second term."

"What's the second term?"

Cas read the contract some more and answered for Crowley, "If he asks her and she says no, we have the right to kill him."

Crowley rolled his eyes as Dean smiled, "I wouldn't exactly call it a right, more obligation."

At this, Dean's eyes went wide, "Okay, you have to ask her, and if she says no, we get to kill you?" Crowley nodded and Dean stepped forward, "Where do I sign?"

"Page two and four on the right."

Dean signed and Cas went back and signed the second term paper as Ellie walked in carrying a pie. 

She was eating the pie but quickly stopped mid-bite when she saw everyone looking at her. "What?"

Gabe smiled and asked, "Where do Sammy and I sign?"

"Pages 3 and 5, you on the left and Moose on the right."

Gabe smirked and signed both pages and handed a Hufflepuff pen to Sam. Sam stared at the pen for a few seconds before saying, "I'm Gryffindor." Gabe rolled his eyes and snapped changing the pen and Sam smiled and signed. 

Ellie tried walking up to the contract but Crowley snapped it away. "What'd ya do that for?"

"Didn't want to spoil the surprise Dove." 

Ellie rolled her eyes and asked, "So, everybody on board with our help?" Everyone nodded, "Good, first thing's first, I wanna go home." 

Gabe smiled and Sam questioned, "Sure, how are we going?"

Ellie snapped and made her motorcycle helmet appear in her hand and Ceby's helmet appeared on his head. She winked at Crowley and snapped again to make his helmet appear in front of him, "Let's go." When she saw his face she added, "Aw, don't look so miserable, I'll drive slowish."

Crowley laughed and responded, "Define slowish. I'm not getting on that bike if you're going faster than the speed limit." 

"Fine, hurry up. I bet I can still beat Sam and Dean back."

Dean smirked and said, "I doubt it. Wait, why can't Cas just teleport us there?"

Ellie shrugged, "You can if you want to, but I wanna drive." 

"Please don't Dove, it's much safer to just teleport."

****

After a few minutes of convincing everyone teleported to the old and abandoned house. Ellie stepped forward and looked at the house in awe. Apparently, while she was gone Crowley had fixed some of the windows and practically rebuilt the stairs. She spun around looking at the wallpaper that now covered the walls and her attention was quickly brought to the chandelier that shone from the ceiling.

Sam stepped forward and asked, "Hey, what are we getting out of the extra signatures?"

Crowley smiled, "Oh right, congratulations. You and Gabriel are now legally married."

"Wha-"

"YAY!" Gabe yelled jumping onto the couch so he was almost the same height as Sam. Gabe grabbed some of Sam's flannel and dragged him close enough for him to kiss him when he pulled away he said, "WE'RE MARRIED! I mean, I know it's a few years later than you expected, but we're married!" Gabe said switching into the vessel that looked like Jessica. 

A light shone from the kitchen that was connected to the living room and Ellie immediately followed it to avoid dealing with answering questions. She quickly walked back out, "What is all of this!" She asked carrying out a towering giant bear.  

Ceby barked and growled at the bear playfully and Crowley shrugged, "Sorry it's late."  

"Okay, what?"

"You were gone for two months."  

"And?"

Crowley's face went red, "I-nothing." Ellie shot him a hilariously cold glare considering the fact that the bear she was holding was half her height. "Happy late Valentine's day." 

Ellie started crying and buried her face in Crowley's shoulder, "You seriously bought all of this?"

"Of course Dove."

"Like, before Valentine's day and everything?"

"Yes, why?"

"I love you, idiot." Ellie said wiping at her eyes and lightly punching Crowley in the arm. "Don't ya know it's cheaper if you buy all of this shit the day after?"

Crowley smiled, "Yes, but then I might not have been able to get this." He said taking a small box out of his pocket. Before he opened the box he stopped and said, "Do you have any idea how hard it was to figure out your ring size?"

Ellie was clueless, "What? You should've just asked. Wait, why did you need my ring size?"

Sam and Cas smiled, and Gabe nearly fell over laughing, but Dean quickly said, "I thought you said you weren't going to ask right away!" 

Crowley glared at him and said, "Patience isn't one of my virtues, now please shut the hell up! I am  _trying_ to give a speech dammit!" Dean backed away slowly and went into the kitchen to find some food and Crowley continued, "Dove, you are my soulmate and I love you." 

Gabe snapped and made some music start playing throughout the house, and Crowley started panicking, "I-I, Will- will you-"

Nick sighed and went into the kitchen and Gabe decided to help. He gave Ceby a little sign that Ellie could barely see until Gabe told Ceby to run up to her. 

Ellie kneeled down to pick him up and take the sign down from around his neck, "Hey buddy, is Uncle Gabe making you wear signs now?" She hummed standing back up and bouncing him around as she went to go sit down on the couch. 

Gabe facepalmed since Crowley was still frozen in place, "Read the sign idiot!"

"What? Oh," Ellie said picking the sign back up and reading it out loud, "Hey Mom, I bet you knew Dad was a king right? Well, guess what? He wants  _ **you**  _to be his queen!" 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
